Bad Day
by Vampire-to-B
Summary: Bella promised Edward not to go into the woods alone, but what happens when one sunny day she has to break that promise? What dangers will Bella find herself in? Can Edward and the other's keep her out of harms way?
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm writing this because i found it annoying that when Edward made Bella promise not to go into the woods alone because it was dangerous, they didn't do anything with it. I thought it would be some kind of set up but it wasn't so, I'm writing this.**

**It's supposed to take place after Eclipse, just before they decide to get married ya know? So at the very end of Eclipse when Victoria's dead.**

**Disclaimer-All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm not quite that creative...**

* * *

Bad Day  
chapter 1

**Bella POV**

Bad day.

That's the only way to describe today.

A very bad day.

First Edward had to leave before I woke up because it's sunny today.

Then, I trip on the stairs and almost kill myself!

Then, my car doesn't start so I have to walk to school and show up 5 minutes late, and now this.

I am currently standing in the bathroom inspecting the damage, while in the cafeteria I tripped and tossed my salad, complete with dressing, all over myself. I just found a fricken carrot down my bra!

It's just not a good day. And to make things worse, we have to go on a hike during biology. We're going into the forest to find different bark and moss samples. It's going to be a disaster.

I finally got all the salad out of my hair when the bell rang, so I began my walk towards certain doom. Biology.

When I got to the classroom I was disappointed to find Edward gone, I wasn't expecting to see him of course, but that didn't mean I wasn't sad.

I sat down and pulled out my notebook. Mr. Banner was ranting instructions we had all heard the day before, so I just sat and doodled for a few minutes.

"Miss Swan?" I heard Mr. Banner say.

I looked up from my notebook. "Yes?"

"Since Mr. Cullen couldn't join us today, you'll be joining Mr. Newton's group." he said.

_Oh, great._ "Alright." I said. More bad luck. Now I'm partnered with Newton.

About 10 minutes later we were setting out. Mike came up to me then.

"Hey Bells, you excited?" he asked.

"Not in the slightest." I replied sourly.

"Worried you'll fall or something? You know I saw what happened in the cafeteria today. Not pretty."

"Gee thanks." I said.

"Sorry. But don't worry about out there. I'll catch you if you fall." he told me. I'm sure he was trying to be romantic or chivalrous or something, and if he were Edward I'd be flattered I'm sure, but since it's Newton I kind of wanted to gag. I didn't though.

"Thanks Mike." I said as politely as my voice would allow right now.

We had already reached the edge of the forest, and as I walked in, I got a really bad feeling. I felt like something very bad was going to happen today. I tried to ignore it though. It was probably just me tripping over a tree stump and falling on my face. No big deal. I have to worry about that every day.

We spent about half an hour looking at tree stumps, trying to find the perfect bark or the right kind of moss. It was so boring. I considered just ditching and going to see Edward and the others, but I didn't.

I looked around absentmindedly only to find just what we were looking for. I saw a little ways away the kind of moss Mr. Banner told us to look for, so I carefully walked over to get it.

"Hey Mike!" I called over my shoulder, "I found it, look!"

When I received no answer I turned to see why he wasn't coming, to see that everyone was pretty much gone. I saw some kids a few yards away but they were disappearing fast.

"Hey wait!" I called, but they were to far to hear me. I got nervous and began to run after them.

Bad idea.

I tripped over a fallen tree and fell on my face. _Oh gee, what a surprise._ I thought.

I got up and started _walking_ after them, but quickly. I _really_ didn't wanna get lost in here. That would probably mean certain death....OK exaggeration, but it would be very bad.

I walked and walked and walked but no matter what I did I could catch up to them. And I had fallen so much in my attempts to reach them I really had no idea which way I was supposed to go anymore. I didn't know how much time had passed an I was getting scared.

How long have I walked? How far had they gone? Did they even know I was gone? Would they look for me when they did realize it? How long would I be out here? What's Edward doing right now?

So many questions were filling my head, although I found it funny that even in this desperate situation my mind managed to wonder to what Edward could be doing.

I laughed. Then I froze.

A twig behind me snapped, and last time I checked, those don't do that on their own. That means someone or something broke it.

_Was it an animal? Did one of the kids come back for me? Was it just some random person in the forest?_

I turned slowly, to find no one there, I should be relieved, but this actually just freaked me out more. Like I said, things don't break on their own, so something _had_ to have broken that twig...so what was it?

_Actually, I don't think I want to know. _I decided. I'd just turn and keep walking, better safe than sorry.

So I turned, but I didn't keep walking. Or rather I couldn't.

Instead I found myself looking at a very strong looking chest. And what was worse, it was pale.

Very very pale.

I followed it up to a face. This person smiled at me, but not a nice smile, more of a _You just made the worst mistake of your life _kind of smile.

I took a step back, but again bumped into something. When I turned this time I found myself looking at yet another chest, and the face attached didn't smile at me. They just stared down with their blood red eyes.

I was scared. I was very very scared. I didn't know who these people were, but I knew _what _they were, and that was plenty. I could feel myself shaking, but I didn't move, I couldn't.

"Where did you're friends go little girl?" asked the man who smiled at me. I turned to look at him, but when I tried to answer nothing came out. He didn't look confused or shocked at my reaction, I'm sure he was used to it.

I took a moment to observe the two, the one who smiled was very tall, almost Emmett tall but not as buff, and had dark blond hair. The one who just stared had black shiny hair and had a build similar to Edward.

"What's wrong?" asked the smiley guy. "You seem tense."

This time I managed to find my voice. "W-Well I wonder why..." I said nervously.

"You know most girls would be happy to see to attractive shirtless boys in the forest." he said as he walked towards me.

"Well I'm not exactly like most girls, ask anybody." I said as I backed away.

"Oh? Maybe that's why you smell so good." he said as he continued forward.

"Well I do use strawberry shampoo, heh heh" I laughed nervously, and kept walking away form him. This was bad, very very bad.

He kept waking forward as I kept walking back, but unfortunately I stepped on a log and fell backwards.

Before I could hit the ground however, the black haired guy caught me. But unlike When Edward stopped me from falling, he didn't let go.

I started struggling but he kept a tight hold on my upper arms.

I was trying to stop myself from hyperventilating as the blond guy approached me, a very hungry look in his eye.

I sucked in a breath to scream bloody murder but the black haired man covered my mouth before I could.

I felt tears stinging my eyes as he pulled my head a little to the side revealing my neck. The blond was smiling full teeth at the sight of it. I squeezed my eyes shut as he began to lean forward...

I was horrified! _I'm going to die here aren't I? They're going to kill me! I'll never see Edward again!_

"Be~lla~?!" I heard someone yell in the distance.

My eyes popped open to see the blond looking towards the yell. He looked very angry.

He turned to me with a disappointed smile. "I guess we'll have to finish this another time." he said while stroking my neck with a finger. "See you soon, Bella." he purred.

And with that they were gone.

I fell to the ground gasping and clutching my throat. _I almost died..._ I thought. That was almost as horrifying as when James tried to kill me...much less painful though.

"BELLA!!?" I heard again. This time it was closer, I also noticed it was Mike calling me, though I could faintly make out other voices.

"O-OVER HERE MIKE!!" I stuttered as I stood up and waved in his direction. He was just a dot in the distance right now, but when he saw me he started running towards me. I walked towards him slowly, no point in damaging myself further to get there, he was coming to me.

"Bella!" he said as he got to me, he sounded very out of breath. "You're okay! I was so worried!" he said as he pulled me into a hug. I gently hugged him back.

"I'm fine Mike." I said as he pulled away.

"You don't look fine." he said looking at my clothes. I looked down to see he was right. I was a mess.

"Oh, well I fell down a lot while trying to find you guys." I told him.

"You know you're not supposed to do that! When you're lost you stay put and wait to be found. Dont' you know you're survival skills?" he scolded me.

"Right, I'm sorry." I said as I looked down. I could feel myself blushing, I had to admit I was flattered he worried so much.

He sighed. "It's fine. I'm just glad you're okay. Now let's get back to the rest of the class. They're really worried too."

"Okay." I said as he took my arm. Normally I'd feel uncomforatable by that, but right now I was greatful. I didn't want to fall down anymore.

When we got back to the class everyone seemed happy I was okay. I told Mr. Banner I was fine, but really tired and asked if it was okay if I went home. He said it was okay and I grabbed my things and left. I wasn't going home though, I needed to see Edward.

I got in my car and began the trip to the Cullen's house, it didn't take too long to get there, and as I pulled up I saw Alice waiting out front. She must've had a vision I'd be coming.

I got out of the car and ran strait into her arms.

"Bella are you okay?!" she asked frantically.

"No, not really Alice, I'm scared out of my mind! Where's Edward?" I asked. I was trying really hard not to cry, and I knew I would if I didn't see him soon...

"I just called him. He was hunting but he should be here in a few minutes." she told me as she led me inside.

I was greeted by gasps when I walked into the room, no dought because of my appearance.

Esme came and gave me hug.

"What happened sweetheart?" she said in that oh so familiar motherly voice.

I sighed and sat down on the couch as I told my story.

When I was finished I looked up to see some very different expressions on everyone's faces.

Esme looked concerned, Carlisle looked curious, and everyone else looked like they were ready to rip the throat out of those two vampires.

Suddenly we heard the front door slam, and Edward came running into the room.

"Bella!?" he yelled frantically.

"Edward!" I said. He was over in less than a second and had me pulled into a hug.

"Are you alright?!" he said.

"Mostly..." I said into his chest.

"What happened?" he said. I looked up to see him reading Carlisle's mind to hear what I told them. I just buried my face back into his chest and inhaled his scent.

Suddenly a growl ripped through the chest I had my face in, I pulled my head back in shock, and curiosity. It felt so weird...

"Did they hurt you Bella?" Edward asked. I could tell he was trying very hard to keep his voice calm. I pulled out of his hug and took a step back so I could look at his face.

"I am perfectly fine." I said. "Dirty from tripping in the woods, but physically unharmed. Okay?"

He smiled and just pulled me back into the hug.

* * *

**IT'S NOT OVER YET!!**

**Just letting you know. There is much much more to this story, lot's of danger and suspense and blah blah blah...so put it on alert and wait for the rest got it!!?**

**peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter 2! Let me tell you something first though, I am SO happy so many people like this story after only 1 freaking chapter! I checked my email and found 22 waiting alerts saying people were favoriting my story, adding it to story alert, and adding ME to author alert. I was disapointed with the amount of reviews though...but, whatcha gonna do right? Anyway, this time you really need to review, I'm in need of help. Find out with what at the end of this chapter.  
Well enough of my rambling, ENJOY!!

* * *

**

No song for this chapter...

* * *

"I am perfectly fine." I said. "Dirty from tripping in the woods, but physically unharmed. Okay?"

_He smiled and just pulled me back into the hug._

* * *

Bad Day

chapter 2

Bella POV

I put on the shirt Alice gave me after I was dry. She couldn't stand seeing me in my dirty mud stained clothes so she sent me upstairs to take a shower. She also sad she would wash my old clothes, however I wouldn't give them to her until she promised me she would return them. She put on a very sad face as she replied with a "fine." Such a silly girl.

I was now dressed, so I brushed my hair and went downstairs to see everyone again before I went home. It was getting late and I didn't want Charlie to worry.

I gave hugs and said my goodbyes, but also received a message from Edward.

"See you soon" he whispered in my ear before I walked out the door.

I was smiling all the way home.

When I got out of the car I headed for the door, but stopped on the lawn. I had a strange tingly feeling on my skin...like I was being watched.

I turned and look over to the tree line across the street. I stared for a moment, but found nothing but darkness between the trees. I assumed I was just being paranoid so I brushed it off and went inside.

"Charlie!" I called when I shut the door.

"He's not here." replied a velvety voice from the kitchen. I smiled and walked into the kitchen to find Edward sitting at the counter, smiling my favorite crooked smile and waving a note in the air. I gave him a kiss and took the note.

_Bella,_

_I'm staying at Billy's tonight, we're going fishing in the morning and we want to get there early. I would've told you in person but you took too long to get home silly daughter of mine._

_Love ya!_

_Dad_

I smiled. Charlie and his fish...

I had a quick dinner while talking with Edward about random things. And then we went upstairs for bed. I wanted to stay up and talk more, but he wouldn't let me. He somehow knew how tired I was before I even knew it, but as soon as I was under the covers and snuggled in his arms, I drifted into sleep.

I can't say it was peaceful though.

_I was in the woods._

_"Edward?!" I called._

_"Edward!?" I called again, this time louder._

_"Edward where are you?!" I was frantic now, where was he? Why wouldn't he answer?_

_I began walking around, I needed to find him. I was scared, I was worried. I felt myself begin to cry..."Edward...?" I whimpered_

_"Bella?" I heard a velvet voice call._

_"Edward!" I shouted. Had he found me?!_

_"Bella! Bella! Come here!" he called out._

_"Where!? I can't see you?!" I yelled. I turned around and saw him in the distance._

_My heart leaped. I ran and ran, miraculously not tripping or falling on the way, and jumped into his arms._

_"Oh Edward I was so scared..." I told him as I inhaled his scent._

_Only to realize it was not Edwards scent._

_"There there Bella, it's alright." said a voice I no longer recognized._

_I looked up to find myself staring into the, once again smiling, face of the vampire I met today._

_I instantly tried to back away, but he held me to him._

_"Let me go!!" I screamed._

_"Now why would I do that Bella?" he said in a purr._

_I continued to struggle, he just laughed at my attempts. When he finally let me go I fell to the ground. Cursing I looked up to see him standing over me._

_"Ladies shouldn't curse Bella dear." he said as he grabbed my wrists and pulled me up._

_He took both my wrists in one hand, I tried to squirm away, but that just resulted in him holding my wrists so hard they hurt terribly. With his other hand he pulled my head to the side a little and leaned down towards my neck. I began crying as I squeezed my eyes shut._

_"Please! Please don't!" I begged him. He just chuckled as he got closer. Why did he seem to be going to slow? Was he taunting me? I felt his lips touch my neck and screamed out._

"EDWARD!!"

My eyes shot open and I looked around my room to meet Edward's eyes. He had a very concerned look on his face. I blinked a few times. _Was it all a dream then?_ I thought.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked as he wiped away tears from my face.

"I-I-" I stuttered. I then just collapsed into his arms and cried.

"Shhhh Bella shhhhh..." he tried to comfort me. At first it had no real effect, but eventually I fell back into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

**(Soooo tempted to leave it there, but I'm nice...so I didn't. Praise me!)**

The next time I opened my eyes it was about 5 o'clock. I could tell because the sun was just barely rising out my window. I rolled over into Edwards chest.

"Morning." he said.

"Morning Edward." I said as I sat up rubbing my eyes. I looked back at him to see the concerned expression back on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

I smiled and replied "I'm fine." I got out of bed and stretched. "What did you hear while I was asleep?" I asked him, my back turned.

"At first nothing," he began. "but then you started calling out to me, I wasn't worried, you do that a lot, but I still told you I was here, and then you got happy. But, right after you did, you got really scared again, and started yelling for someone to let you go. I told you it was okay, that you were fine, but you didn't listen, then you were begging for someone not to do something, and you cried out my name and woke up." he was expecting a reaction, but I stayed quiet.

I heard him get up and stand in front of me, I was looking at his feet.

"It was him wasn't it?" he finally asked me, I could hear the anger in his voice.

I nodded. "I guess, he effected me more than I thought." I said sadly. I few tears formed in my eyes but Edward lifted my chin and wiped them away before they could fall.

"I won't let him hurt you Bella. I promise." he said to me with a very determined face, and I knew he meant it.

I smiled and brought my lips up to his...

We arrived at school by 7:30, and separated for class. I was sad to leave his side, I felt so safe around him and now I felt like the vampire I saw was everywhere. I was so uptight and stressed until lunch. I finally calmed down as I sat with the Cullens. I assumed Edward hadn't told anyone about my nightmare, I was grateful for that. I didn't want to deal with their pestering.

Lunch went by uneventfully, and then Edward and I began our dreaded walk to biology.

I blushed as we listened to Mr. Banner go over safety guidelines. There was no dought in my mind he was doing that because I got lost yesterday. Edward just squeezed my hand.

Once we were outside I tried to stay as close to the school, and Edward as possible.

"Miss Swan?" I heard Mr. Banner call.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind going back to the classroom breifly? I forgot a file on my desk and I need you to bring it to me." he told me.

"Sure." I said back. I started walking back to the school, but Edward wouldn't let go of my hand. I looked at him and he wore a worried expression on his face.

"Relax, I'll be in the school, lot's of people? Remember? It'll be fine." I whispered. I gave him a reasuring smile and he let go of my hand reluctantly.

I walked back towards the school grounds, careful not to trip over anything. When I finally got past the tree line I walked a little faster, anxious to get back to Edward.

I walked through the halls, which were earily quiet due to the fact everyone was in class. I found myself looking over my shoulder periodically as I made my way to the biology room.

When I got there I opened the door and walked strait to Mr. Banner's desk. I saw the foulder immedietly and picked it up.

"So this is what a biology classroom looks like..." I heard to my left. I nearly screamed as I turned towards the voice. Standing right by my desk was non other than blondie. He inhaled deeply as he took in the scent from my desk. Then he breathed out.

"Not as good as the real thing." he said. "To mixed with other people's scents."

I was frozen, but as soon as he took a step towards me I instinctively bolted for the door. But just as I reached it it was suddeny closed and the vampire was standing in front of it. I took a few unsteady steps back as I looked up at his face with my horrified eyes.

He looked slightly ammused, and slightly angry.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun!! Okay, here's the thing. I need to know what you want to see next chapter.**

**FIRST CHOICE- I start with the first chapter but from Edward's POV, then next chapter do this chapter from Eward's POV, then continue with Bella.**

**SECOND CHOICE-I put the 2 Edward POV's together in one super long chapter, then continue with Bella.**

**THIRD CHOICE-I skip Edward's POV's and go right to what happens next with Bella.**

**REMEMBER!! I can't update until you guys tell me what you want, so review review REVIEW!**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Hi every body. I am so so so so so so so so sorry it took me so ong to update, life has been busy and I've had major writers bock. Anyway, I finally updated, so i hope you enjoy.

**I ended up going with choice 3, I really wanted to do Edward's POV, but I also knew that you can all expect how he reacted to everything that's happened, so i didn't see the point. Anyway, alot of people were upset that the bad guy didn't have a name, but you'll find that out this chapter, so no worries!**

**Enjoy.**_I was frozen, but as soon as he took a step towards me I instinctively bolted for the door. But just as I reached it it was suddeny closed and the vampire was standing in front of it. I took a few unsteady steps back as I looked up at his face with my horrified eyes._

* * *

_He looked slightly ammused, and slightly angry._

_"Just where do you think you're going?"_

* * *

Bad Day  
chapter 3

Bella POV

I could fell my heart pumping against my rib cage.

_He followed me to __**school?!**__ How obsessed is this guy!?_

He was just staring at me waiting for an answer to his question. I don't think I could form a sentence even if I wanted to.

Suddenly the door opened and a teacher walked in.

"Oh excuse me. I thought Mr. Banner's class was outside today..." she trailed off as her eyes landed on the vampire. "Young man!!" she screamed at him. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt! You don't even look young enough to be a high school student! Who are you!" she continued to lecture him so I took it as my chance for escape.

"Excuse me." I muttered as I slipped between the two.

Once I was out in the hall I broke into a run.

"HEY!!" I heard him yell as I ran down the hall. I didn't look back for fear he would be behind me.

I was stumbling a lot as I ran but I wouldn't let myself fall down. Not until I was safe with Edward again.

Once I got outside the school building I ran even faster, stumbling even more, as I made my way back to the tree line.

I was praying the vampire wouldn't follow me.

"BELLA!!" someone called. I looked back and instantly regretted it. He _was_ behind me. He wasn't running at vampire speed because humans were so close by but him running at a human pace was still faster than I could run. He would catch me if I didn't do something.

I wanted so badly to call out Edwards name, for him to come to me, but instead I cried "Mr. Banner!!" I needed to alert him and the class to my presence. I'd be safe then.

I looked back to see he had stopped running. He looked very angry too. His glare sent shivers down my spine.

Mr. Banner appeared at the tree line then. I ran up to him and handed him the file.

"Sorry I took so long. I, uh, couldn't find it." I lied. He just nodded and walked away. I looked back to see if the vampire was still standing there. To my relief, he was not.

I turned around to find Edward. He was standing a ways away from the class, waiting for me to join him. I ran over and fell strait into his arms. I wanted to cry so badly but I couldn't, not with all the others around.

"Bella what happened?" he asked as I began to shake.

"I-It-It was him! He was waiting in the biology classroom!" I whispered. I could hear my voice trembling.

He growled slightly but managed to conceal it enough no one else noticed.

"Did he do anything?" he asked.

"No, but I only got away because a teacher walked in. If she hadn't been there who knows what would have happened!!" I cried. I had to stop my voice from rising multiple times.

"Miss Swan is something the matter?" Mr. Banner asked as he walked over.

"No Mr. Banner. I think she caught something when she got lost yesterday. Would you mind if I took her home?" Edward answered for me.

"No, that would be fine. Take care Miss Swan." he said as he patted my back.

"Thank you Mr. Banner..." I practically whispered.

Edward led me from the woods to get my stuff from the classroom. I was silently praying Blondie wouldn't still be there, I'm sure Edward was worried too from the look on his face.

We got to the classroom to find it thankfully empty. I grabbed my stuff and then Edward and I hightailed it out of there.

We got to his Volvo and we went back to my house.

"Will Charlie be home?" Edward asked as we drove up my street.

"No. He either won't be home from his fishing trip, or he'll be at work." I told him.

We pulled into my driveway and got out of the car.

Once we were in the house Edward sat down in the kitchen and I headed upstairs to put my things away.

I opened my door and turned on the lights to find the VERY unwelcome form of my own personal stalker sitting on my bed waiting for me.

I screamed.

Or at least I tried to. By the time my mouth was open, he was next to me with his hand over it.

"Shhhhh!" he said with a finger to his lips. "We wouldn't want to spoil the game now would we?" I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. My tears refused to come out, for the first time in my life I might add, and he wouldn't allow me to scream.

He very slowly removed his hand from my mouth.

"There." he whispered. "Isn't that nicer?"

"Why are you doing this..." I asked.

"Why?"

"Yes why!?" I almost yelled.

"Because you smell good?" he said as a question.

"But then why didn't you just eat me yesterday in the forest!? Why are you putting me through this!? I'm constantly looking over my shoulder for fear you'd be there, I had a nightmare last night because of you, and now you follow me to school, AND home!?" his expression looked confused, "Why won't you just end it! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with you're food!?" I shouted as tears fell from my eyes.

"BELLA?!" Edward said as he appeared in the doorway. We turned to look at him, and when he saw the vampire next to me, and tears on my face I'm _pretty _sure he snapped. I think this because in about two seconds I had a broken window and 2 vampires were missing from my bedroom.

I ran over to the window and looking out to see the very blurry forms of Edward and the other fighting on my lawn. I ran downstairs, regrettably tripping on the way, and outside.

"EDWARD!!" I screamed. That vampire was much bigger than him, I could tell that, and I didn't want him getting hurt.

"Edward stop!" I yelled to him. They of course didn't. "Please you two, STOP!!" they still wouldn't.

I then watched in horror as the blond vampire threw Edward across the street and into the trees. The other vampire made a move to go continue the fight but before he could I ran over and grabbed his arm.

"PLEASE!!" I shouted. "Please stop..." I said as my voice reduced to a whisper. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "I don't want you to hurt him." his eyes grew sad.

"Bella!" Edward yelled as he ran out of the forest. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the vampire. I wiped the tears from my eyes and hugged him.

"How--" I looked back to the vampire. He looked so sad I wanted to give him a hug just to comfort him. "How can you still care for him knowing he's a vampire?!" he almost yelled to me. His eyes grew angry and jealous. I squeezed Edward a little tighter. He, however had other ideas. He took a few steps away from me, toward the other vampire.

"Andrew, listen to me." he said to him. I assumed he found out his name was Andrew from his thoughts. "I know that must've been painful, and I sympathize, but Bella has nothing to do with it."

I had no idea what he was talking about but it made Andrew very uncomfortable, and angry.

"How did you know about that!!?" he screamed.

"I can read minds, and you were thinking about it." he said calmly. Andrew grew anxious, he looked like he was having an inner battle as looked around nervously. I would've wondered what he was looking for, if I thought he was looking for something inparticular.

His eyes fell on me and he stopped. We locked eyes for a moment, until Edward stepped in front of me.

He stared at Andrew for a moment, and then Andrew took off running, leaving me standing behind Edward confused and upset.

* * *

**Well there you go. His name is Andrew. Next chapter I'll have Edward reveal what happened to him in the past that Edward figured out, what it has to do with Bella, and blah blah blah.**

**I promise I'll do my absolute best to update sooner this time okay, so be patient and stay with me!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
